


Granny Glasses

by Chaos_Valkyrie



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Death of a Computer, F/M, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Valkyrie/pseuds/Chaos_Valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin was minding her own sorry business, reading through busy work, when her brooding ‘partner’ came stalking around the computers towards her.</p>
<p>“Here. Try using these,” Amon glowered, setting an old-fashioned pair of glasses on the table next to her. “They used to belong to my grandmother. Perhaps if you wear them, I won’t find you so attractive.” The whole office paused in shock, while Amon looked like he wanted to shoot his own mouth off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granny Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little baby crack fic that I've had sitting around for a while. A rewrite of the scene where Robin gets her glasses. Episode 4, I think?

Robin was minding her own sorry business, reading through busy work, when her brooding ‘partner’ came stalking around the computers towards her.

“Here. Try using these,” Amon glowered, setting an old-fashioned pair of glasses on the table next to her. “They used to belong to my grandmother. Perhaps if you wear them, I won’t find you so attractive.” The whole office paused in shock, while Amon looked like he wanted to shoot his own mouth off.

The others all turned towards Robin, who scowled. And, of course, focused on the entirely unimportant aspect of the conversation.

“There’s nothing wrong with my eyesight,” she snarled, as the others sweatdropped.

“I’m not so sure,” Amon sniped back, secretly relieved. 

“I think her hearing’s gone too…” Dojima whispered.

“Hey! My eyes are just fine.” Robin glared at the glasses, sending out a burst of fire towards them – and promptly hitting the computer instead. “I meant to do that.”

“Add that to the budget,” Hattori muttered to himself.

“Damn it! Why does the tall dark bishonen always get the girl!” Michael lamented one cubicle away.

“You can have me!” Dojima chirped, beaming at him. Michael scowled further.

“No one wants you, Barbie,” Karasuma snarked.

“No, wait,” Sakaki paused. “I do,” he finished, pulling Dojima towards him and kissing her feverishly. The two made out while the rest of the office watched, horrified.

“But I thought he hated…” Michael trailed off as Robin put on the glasses to get a better look.

“How come the rookie wins?” Amon lamented.

Meanwhile, the computer burned merrily in the background.

“I leave for five minutes and you arrogant young hotshots set the office on fire! Who’s responsible for this?” the Chief yelled as he got off the elevator. Dojima and Sakaki paused as all the others looked at him incredulously. 

Karasuma smirked. “Well, technically, I guess Amon would be to blame,” she states, grabbing Robin by the arm and making a break for it. The others all quickly vacated as well, leaving a flustered Amon behind.

“Amon! Come see me in my office. Now!”


End file.
